Electrically steerable antenna arrays such as active electronically scanned antennas (AESAs), or phased arrays, are used in a wide variety of communications systems. Many cellular telephone base stations, satellite communications ground stations, and military communications systems use electrically steerable antennas. Some of the performance metrics used to evaluate electrically steered antennas include antenna gain, null depth, beamwidth, scanning angle, frequency of operation, bandwidth, power dissipation, size, as well as other metrics. Some countries limit the export of some electrically steerable antennas when the performance metrics exceed certain values. Antennas that are export restricted often have military application or include other sensitive capability.